The Tenth Kiss
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Edwin Drabble/Fluff - The night before their wedding in Central City, Winry is having a sleepover with her bridesmaids as her bachelorette party overnight at a hotel, when Ed slips in and sneaks her away for a few minutes of alone time.


Rating: T

Pairing: Edwin/Edward Elric x Winry Rockbell

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 883

Title: The Tenth Kiss

Description: Edwin Drabble/Fluff

The night before their wedding in Central City, Winry is having a sleepover with her bridesmaids as her bachelorette party overnight at a hotel, when Ed slips in and sneaks her away for a few minutes of alone time.

A/N: Just some fluffy drabble this time. Reviews are always appreciated. Happy reading!

* * *

 _ **Winry**_

I moan into his mouth as one of his hands abandons my waist and lands on the brick wall beside my head. His lips slide over mine, his tongue darting out, giving me the briefest taste of him before his teeth nip at my lower lip.

"Ed," I choke, turning my head away, my fingers curled into the front of his shirt just above his belt. "We have to…stop."

His hand slides up to my ribs and them moves to my jaw, his thumb pulling on my chin.

"I can't quit now," he whispers, glancing over his shoulder, scanning for my bridesmaids.

"We shouldn't be out here," I remind him. "If we get caught, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Don't worry," he assures me. "We haven't been gone that long. I'll have you back before they miss you."

I shift my bare feet on the cold cobblestones and tug the belt of my robe tighter. I should've thought this through better, but when he appeared in the window while I was on my way back from the bathroom wearing that devilish grin, I couldn't help myself. Now, out here in the courtyard, I wish I had on something besides just my pajama shorts and a tank top underneath.

"We're supposed to play a confessions game or something soon. I need to hurry," I whisper.

"Confessions game?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Like Truth of Dare, but nothing dirty," I add quickly, reading his boy brain.

"I can't wait to marry you so I can do _everything_ dirty."

I roll my eyes, and then gasp when his hot tongue laps at the space behind my ear. I hiss as he begins gently sucking the skin there.

"Edward…" I bite my lip and turn my head, forcing him back. "I'm serious."

"Look. I know I've kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please," he begs, his fingers sliding down my arms to curl around my hands. "I'm too nervous to go back to my hotel room right now."

"Ed," I whisper, pulling one of my hands away to slide into his hair. "Tomorrow you're going to marry me, which means you can kiss me anytime you want."

"Well…I want to kiss you now," he repeats, dipping his head. "You know…like this."

I don't even fight it when he presses his lips to mine. How could I? I can never get enough of Ed's kisses.

After a brief second, he pulls back, and I blink.

"One."

I'm about to ask what that means when he leans in again, this time sliding his fingers deep into my hair and covering my mouth with his. This kiss is wild and wet, his tongue thrusting into my mouth, making me whine. When he pulls away, I feel off balance, grabbing onto his sides to steady myself.

"Two."

"What?" I whisper.

"I get eight more," he reminds me gravelly. "And then I'll leave."

"Oh." I nod. "Okay. Well, in that case…"

I reach up and slide my hand around his neck, pulling him down to me. Tilting my head back, _I_ kiss _him_. I kiss him once as a short peck, letting the word, "three," drift between us for a split second before I pull his lower lip between my teeth. I loop both my arms around his neck as I kiss him.

"Four," he grunts, pulling away only to slant his head and take over again.

It becomes a kissing battle. Both of us desperate to kiss the other longer. Harder. Better. With every grunt and groan that escapes his throat, I feel taller. Every time I whimper or whine, I feel him grin against my lips.

"Nine," he gasps, releasing me, my head dropping back against the wall.

Both of us are out of breath, our chests heaving. My hand slides down his chest, over his abs, where he grabs it, pulling it to his swollen, red lips. He grazes my palm, and I inhale a short breath.

"I think…I should let you get back," he grins.

"They'll come looking for me," I agree, glancing toward the door. "But…you have one more kiss."

"I'm going to save it," he whispers. "For tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I echo.

"Yeah. I don't think I'll be able to stop if I kiss you again right now, so our tenth kiss will be tomorrow. After you marry me."

I gasp softly at his words, blinking at the sudden reminder of what tomorrow is.

"Right," I whisper, ignoring the tears threatening to slip out of my eyes.

He kisses my palm again and releases my hand, which I immediately press against my chest.

"Tomorrow," he repeats taking a step back. "Sweet dreams, Winry."

I reach out and grab his hand, pulling him back to me. He freezes as I stretch up on my toes and kiss his cheek.

"Goodnight, Edward."

Then I let go and turn toward the door. I can feel him watching me, but I don't look back. We've said goodnight, and now we'll spend the night apart. The next time I see him, I'll be walking down the aisle to him, and after that we'll spend the rest of our lives together. One night seems like a small sacrifice.

Still… I can't wait for that tenth kiss.


End file.
